Inevitable
by izzy418
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks were she immediately catches the eye of Forks High Official Hottie Edward Cullen, will Daddy's little girl remain an angel. Or will she join Edward and his family on the High Status wild life. Poor Bella doesn't know whats coming
1. My Own Personal Hell

**I do Not own::: The Wonderful Stephanie Meyer Does.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: My Own Personal Hell**_

BPOV:

I nearly flew off the bed as the alarm clock woke me with it's usual annoying ring. I sighed and rolled out of bed, it was "the day". The day i had been dreading ever since my mother and her obnoxiously young boyfriend, Phil, sat me at the kitchen table and said the words "Bella, honey were getting married!" with so much enthusiasm that the only thing i could do was sit and stare at her incredibly wide eyes in slightly dazed state. Don't get me wrong i absolutely adore my mother, and Phil isn't so bad.

But i knew that i could no longer stay around. My mother would want to spend as much time with her new husband as possible. Husband, I shuttered at the word but continued in my thinking frenzy. So I made a split decision. I decided to pay a little visit to Charlie.

Charlie was my dad. My Mom, Renee, and him had had me very young. Renee felt Charlie was just at the beginning of his career as head chief. So when i was only a few months old, she took off to Phoenix with me. And every summer since i could walk i had been subject to go to Forks to spend time with my dad.

Ugh, Forks. Forks was a tiny town in Washington State. It's population is a little over 3,000 and it's literally the rainiest place on Earth. This is were I am exiling myself to for as long as i can stand.

I loved Phoenix, i loved the strong rays of the sun as they warmed my face, i loved the bitter-sweet breeze as it passed by invading my senses. But it didn't matter, i had already said goodbye to the sun during one of worse nights.

I loaded the last of my bags, which weren't many considering most of my clothes weren't fit for Forks weather. I sighed as i closed the trunk of my mom's car. I looked back as I drove away from sanity.

my mom hugged and kissed my cheek for the tenth within the hour and repeated what was starting to sound like a plea.

"Honey, you don't have to so this" She said with a crease between her eye brows.

"I want to go" I lied. I was never a good liar but i had been saying this so much lately that even i almost believed myself. Yeah right. I put my head phones on and drifted off to sleep just as the plane took off.

I woke up with an overly polite flight attendant really invading my personal space. I got up to use the bathroom and came back just as the pilot began announcing the landing. I sat in my seat and wallowed in my depressed state.

I don't even remember how i got off the plane, next thing i knew i was in Charlie's and heading towards the cruiser. I sat in silence in the passenger seat as Charlie loaded my bags.

we sped off in the cruiser on our way to my new personal hell. I let my mind numb as we drove through the too green streets of Forks. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my precious Phoenix. Suddenly the cruiser stopped. I looked out my window and saw what I had been dreading the whole ride.

Charlie's house looked exactly the same as when my mother left there. I tried not to think of Charlie as obsessive but really who keep their wedding picture up on their wall after over 10 years of divorce? I headed up to my room with Charlie on my tail carrying my luggage. He set it down on the bed and mumbled the time for dinner and left. I closed my door locking it as he left and turned to my bags. I had to unpack quickly before I broke down.

I stared at my small closet and old dresser barely even troubled by clothes i had just placed in it. I heard Charlie rumbling around in the kitchen and went to see what was going on.

Charlie stood in the middle of the small kitchen not near enough to either the cupboard or the table balancing the pizza in one hand and a cup in the other. He reached to the cupboard and just as he was about to reach the cup, i cleared my throat.

"Oh Bella, I didn't see you there," he blushed and placed the pizza box on the table before getting the other glass. What was it with men and trying to do everything at once. The thought almost made me laugh. Almost. I sighed and sat down at the table.

As Charlie finished his meal he looked at me and blushed looking at the table, then he spoke.

"Bella," I lifted my head a bit so he knew i was listening, "You know you have to start school tomorrow, correct?" I nodded my head and kept nibbling on my pizza. Charlie gave up trying to start conversation and just migrated to the couch to watch a game that was playing.

I cleared the table and washed the glasses, then headed off to bed mumbling a "goodnight" to Charlie.

I headed off to bed too tired to complete my usual routine and just lied down fully clothed on top of the covers. And wondered what tomorrow would be like.

I wasn't exactly high on the social standard. Even though i lived my whole life in sunny Phoenix, i was never tan; Never good at sports. Hell never really good at an physical activity. It might have had something to do with the fact that i can't walk across a flat surface without tripping over a flat surface. Other than that, it wasn't that i wasn't pretty hell i could be drop dead gorgeous if i tried. It's just that i choose not to stand out. I rather have brain than looks.

I continued my little rant well into the night until the steady thump, thump of the rain drifted me to sleep.

When i woke, I looked out the window and immediately groaned. _Of course it's raining Bella, what did you expect rainbows and butterflies. _I got up quickly showered and dressed and ran a brush through my hair to try to tame the beast as i so nicely put it. I ran downstairs nearly tripping on the last step and stuffed a granola bar in my mouth just before bolting out the door.

What i didn't expect was the monster sitting on the driveway. It was huge, faded red, and to my surprise i immediately love it! I was running my hand down the side when i noticed a small sticky note nearly being rapped my the wind. I quickly grabbed it and read it in my head.

_Bella,_

_I know leaving your mom and coming here was tuff. Hopefully this can cheer you up._

_-Charlie_

I smiled inwardly to myself as i nearly sprinted to the driver's seat. I climbed in and noticed the keys already in the ignition. I turned the key and with a loud rumble i was off. It wasn't hard finding the school. It was the largest building in all of forks, if you could even call it that.

There was a rather large building situated in the front of the premises, while other smaller buildings littered the rest of the area. I reached the parking lot in front of the large building. It was probably the main building considering where it was placed and how big it was.

I stepped inside and saw an overly excited, overworked, woman seated in the very front desk. She gave me my list of classes and a map and i was off. I ran back to my truck being careful not to slip on the pavement and followed the steady stream of cars which i presumed were heading toward the main parking lot.

I quickly found a parking spot next to an extremely ostentatious car. It was bright red, sleek leather and just screamed, _touch me, I'm shinny_, I immediately backed away. With my luck, the alarm would set off by just me looking at it. All in all, it just stood out compared to the rusty, faded, smelly cars the rest of the student population including me owned. I looked back just in time to see another sleek car pull in next to it. I looked the other way before the owner caught me staring and i all but died of embarrassment.

I headed off to homeroom with my head down concentrating on not tripping.

Homeroom went by, but not without much unwanted attention. Even with me sitting in the far back left of the classroom people still managed to look my way. I just blushed and look down, suddenly extremely interested in the patterns on m y old desk. I sighed as the bell rung.

I looked down at my schedule and moaned as i noticed the class i had first. Calculus, whoever invented this should rot in hell, i thought to myself as the teacher introduced us to the stupid syllabus. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head up noticed the classroom was empty.

I sighed and turned to the person who had so kindly woken me from my day dreams. She was small, she was happy, but most importantly she was gorgeous. Her short jet black hair stood out in every direction yet looked organized and tamed, her dark lashes framed her beautifully green eyes and her tall heels made her legs go on for miles. _She looks like a pixy! _ I thought to myself. I was snapped out of my analysis just as she started speaking.

"Hi, you must be new!" I simply nodded at her and she continued, "I'm Alice Cullen!" She beamed, "I like you! Were gonna be best friends!" She nearly shouted as she nearly crushed herself to my chest. I stared at her in disbelief. "Come sit with me and my family at lunch!" She said as more of a command than an offer. I simply nodded again while i snapped out of my daze.

"Isabella Swan" I murmured as i reached out my hand for her to shake. She completely ignored my hand and pulled me in for another bone crushing hug.

"Isabella's too formal" She said more to herself, "Oohh! I'm going to call you, Bella," She smirked somehow already knowing what i preferred to be called. I smiled at her as she took my arm and asked for my schedule. Minutes later she grabbed me fiercely from the arm making me stop dead in my tracks. I stared at her while she beamed at my confused expression.

"We have every class together!" she squeaked, the stopped "besides spanish, you have it fifth hour while i have my fashion course!" She seemed proud of herself so i just smiled and let her drag me to class.

The day was going uneventful, but then lunch arrived and i suddenly felt nervous about sitting with her family. I looked down and bit my lip. A habit i did when i was nervous. Alice seemed to sense my hesitation because she grabbed my arm and nearly dragged me over to her table, for a little person she sure had lots of strength. When we arrived the table was empty so Alice and I took our seats side by side. I kept my vision down towards my tray of untouched food until i heard someone clear their throat and move the chair beside me.

I slowly lifted my line of sight only to be met by for curious sets of eyes. Alice look at me then to her table and announced proudly, "Guys, I'd like you to meet my new best friend, Bella"

I gapped at alice jaw wide open until i remembered the other people and turned to give them a week smile before, i blushed and looked back down to my tray.

"So..." said a voice that could only be described as honey. I turned my head only to be met by a startling pair of green eyes.

* * *

**Hey Guys, so this is my first FanFic hope you enjoy it!!**

** -Izzy**


	2. Another Boring Day

**I Do NOT Own:::: The Wonderful Stephanie Meyer Does!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Another Boring Day**_

EPOV:

I shook my head fiercely trying to get the disturbing images of Forks High out of it before i had to endure another day of it. I sighed and turned to my clock. It was still way to early for anyone to be up. But this had become a daily routine for me. I forcefully dragged my palm down my face and turned to lie back down on the bed.

I stared at the ceiling not really thinking, just enjoying the quite. when my alarm finally went off i jumped out of bed and nearly ran to the shower.I quickly got ready then attempted to tame the beast in my hair. Yup just as I thought, the beast remained untamed.

I took a look in the mirror happy with what i saw. I knew I was handsome, and if my ego wasn't high enough I had one of my many toys let me know every day. Toys, that's what i considered all my lady friends. I wouldn't really call them friends though considering the only thing they were good for was, well you know a quickie.

I stared at myself in the mirror content with my strong chiseled jaw, bright green eyes, amazing athlete body and especially my copper colored hair. I sighed in contentment and headed down stairs.

I gave up trying to fix my hair and just headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. I nodded towards were Alice was sitting and made my way to my usual seat.

On my way to school I noticed a particularly old truck by the main building. Someone probably saved it from the junk yard I smirked to myself admiring my one true love; my Volvo. I was running early so I decided to take a detour at the nearby gas station.

When i arrived back to school I noticed the metal death trap next to Rosalie's car. I chuckled at the sad comparison, and parked right next to Rosalie.

I headed to class, for another uneventful day. It wasn't until lunch that i remembered about the school latest gossip. Isabella Swan, apparently known as Bella. I had yet to see this new girl. But knowing alice she had already sunk her teeth into her.

As i headed to the cafeteria i confirmed my suspicions. Sitting next to alice was a small girl. Not as small as alice put probably just as slim. Her deep brown hair was curtained around heir face.. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through that hair, but retained my hand. I noticed the rest of my family begin to settle in their seats while i just stood their awestruck. i noticed she hadn't looked up and everyone except alice who was beaming at her looked at her with curiosity evident in their features. I was the first to speak up.

"So..." I let my statement linger while i studied her reaction. Her head immediately snapped up and i was met with the biggest brownest eyes i had ever seen. I couldn't look away and by the looks of it neither could she. We stared at each other for who knows how long until someone cleared their throat. Of course it was Emmet.

"Umm; I don't want to seem rude but Alice who's this?" He said gesturing towards My Bella. Wow _My Bella_. I must be loosing it. That's it Forks is slowly driving me towards insanity.

"Guy's I'd like you to all meet Bella," Alice chirped. Bella looked around the table and gave slight wave, then blushed and ducked her head. "She's my new BFF," she sang using texting terms which she knew I hated. I turned and gave her a sharp look only to see her smirking back at me. What was the little pixie up to this time?

I ignored Alice's smirk, turned my attention back to Bella and smiled warmly.

"So Bella, how are you liking Fork's so far?" I asked as warmly as possible. She looked back at me but before she could get caught in my eyes again, she shook her head and answered as polite as she could.

"Fine, thank you" she said quietly with a slight flush on her cheek; then turned back to look at her untouched tray.

I don't know what possessed me but suddenly I was concerned about her. I nearly slapped myself when i heard the next words come out of my mouth, "You should probably eat something, you don't want to get sick your first day here."

Suddenly everyone at the table was quiet, including Bella who was gapping at me with her jaw wide open.

"Bella, honey you really should close your mouth you'll catch flies," Alice smirked in my direction, an unknown thought going through her head. I shuddered at the thought of another scheme going through that spiky little head of hers.

I looked around at everyones shocked faces. What? Was i that insensitive? Just cause I didn't want the new chick feeling bad when she just moved. That shits tough itself, we don' t need starvation to be an issue too. Wait, we? I had nothing to do with her. Hell i didn't even know her and i was including myself in her personal life? Hell if it wasn't for my reputation we wouldn't be having this issue in the first place.

Yes I was know as Thee Edward Cullen. Edward-use-'em-and-leave-'em. I used to be proud of my reputation, but now i found myself worrying about how Bella would react. I almost did a double take. Me The Edward Cullen, captain of most sport teams known to man, overly popular jerk, ladies man; cared about what the new girl Bella Swan thought of him.

I took one last look around the table noticing Rose and Alice smiling madly at me, and Emmet and Jasper openly gawking at my concern before getting up at leaving the cafeteria; but not before mumbling a 'see you later' at Bella and flipping off my family. I stormed out without a glance back, nearly sprinting off to biology to avoid the force that is known as Alice.

I sighed a breath of relief as i turned into the classroom Alice free. I sat down at my usual desk in the back of the class room. Tuning out the teacher until i was positive he was going to start the lesson. I was so caught up in my efforts to ignore the teacher that i didn't notice his slight announcement until i heard murmurs and looked up just to see My Be- I mean Bella walking towards my desk.

She nearly tripped when the grudge, Mike Newton extended his foot to her path, in order to impress his little football friends. Being the captain, i glared at the team mates effectively shutting them out while i extended an arm out to Bella.

As she grabbed it I heard a small gasp followed by a shot of electricity straight up my arm. She blushed and didn't let go until she was stably seated in the lab table, no other than right next to mine.

I couldn't really blame her. My desk was the only other lab unoccupied. Many girls would kill to be in the position she was right now; siting next to Edward Cullen while he openly ogled at her beautiful brown hair. Yet she either seemed to notice or was too embarrassed by the attention to acknowledge me.

Mr. Banner suddenly silence the class which I hadn't noticed get considerably louder since the incident. I ignored them and turned to My Bella. Grrr there I go again with the My. I guess I would just have to deal with it and stop having mental conversations with myself while trying to correct me.

I turned and gave her my best 'I'm definitely flirting with you please acknowledge my presence' smile I could manage and continued with what I was about to say.

"You must be loving all the attention!" I said as sarcastically as I could muster and looked at her expecting an answer. It took her a while to answer but then she finally got her voice back, but I did not expect what came next.

"You bet!" she said equally if not more sarcastic than I had, "Especially from Mike Newton" She gestured towards Newton who was currently making a phone with his thumb and pinky while holding up a torn piece of notebook paper with his number on it.

She looked at me and suddenly her whole frame started shaking with silent waves of laughter. I couldn't help but join in on her little rant. Suddenly she leaned over to me and i froze suddenly very aware of certain parts of my anatomy, i tried to stifle a moan when she place her hand on my thigh.

"Im not very fond of Newton either" she giggled. " How about we tease him a bit?" she then proceeded to rip out a piece of notebook paper and scribble something on it in her scrawny penmanship. She passed it and whispered "Newton" in my ear. I looked down and noticed that the front of the folded paper said Bella with a heart after the 'a'. I immediately felt a pang of jealousy shoot through my stomach. She must have sensed my discomfort because a second later she leaned over and whispered "open it" in a voice that made my pant tighten uncomfortably. I immediately complied and read the short message:

_Mike,_

_NO CHANCE IN HELL!_

_-Bella _

I stared at her in disbelief. My jaw must have been hanging open because next thing I know her small delicate hand is pushing my jaw up. I smiled and turned to Newton.

I nudged his shoulder then gestures towards Bella. I kept my eyes on him desperately waiting to see his reaction. He smiled then grimaced after he read the letter. He turned back to Bella a look of disbelief on his face. Bella blushed an I placed an arm around her shoulder gesturing for her to play along. She stiffened but then leaned into my shoulder. Mike stared at us mouth wide open and a look of outrage until Bella spoke up.

"Mike, you really should close your mouth, don't want to catch flies now do you?" she coated her voice with such sincerity that Mike had no choice but to comply. He turned around mumbling to himself what sounded like 'stupid Cullen' I grinned then turned to Bella who was beaming at my arm around her shoulders.

She had such a beautiful smile. Her plump lips looked so edible and I found myself thinking about what it would be like to kiss them. I shook my head but left my arm were it was enjoying the feel of her warm slim shoulder and leaned back on the chair watching Bella copy me and lean closer into me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mike glaring at me, then remembered that that was all this was a show for that annoying Newton kid. I sighed and decided to enjoy the moment. I leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear.

"Bella," just then the bell rang and I watched her put her stuff away. As soon as she was done i grabbed her arm an led her out of the classroom.

* * *

**OOOOOHHH!! What's Edward up to Now???**

**Next Chapter Coming Soon!**

** -Izzy**


	3. Home Cooked Meals

**Chapter 3: The Decision**

As soon as I was done gathering my stuff, Edward grabbed my arm and led me out of the classroom. I caught a glanced at Mike and noticed he was fuming. I smirked in his direction and tried to keep up with Edward.

We almost made it out the door. Almost. Until a sneaky little pixie almost literally poofed in front of us. I heard Edward groan as she took my arm out of his strong grip, which refused to loosen and led me to my next class without a look back. I snuck a look at Edward while Alice was looking for jasper. And shot him an apologetic look. He shrugged then turned, walking off to his next class. I sighed as I entered the nearly empty classroom.

Leave it to alice to want to make it to class early so she could "get the best seat." Bull shit. She picked the worst seat in the whole class, smack dead in the middle, and since Jasper or as she called him Jazzy wasn't in this classroom i was expected to sit next to her. I didn't think i could hate her anymore than i did then.

Okay, I could't really blame her. She didn't know Edward and I were about to have a private conversation. Then again, she must have seen the force behind his grip on my arm. I decided to just ignore it for the time being and turned my attention to the teacher.

I tried to listen in class; I really did. But all i could think about were those sparkling green eyes. That mussed up bronze hair, and those strong hand gripping my arm. And most importantly i couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted to say to me. Alice didn't seem to catch on to my foul mood towards her, and just continued making plans for us for the weekend.

I silently stood in awe, watching the tiny bundle of energy rave about something that was over five days away.

I was glad Alice wasn't in my next class. If i had to hear that pixie mention anything involving me in the future- as she so bluntly called it- i was gonna tare her pixie wings off! Metaphorically of course.

The rest of the day went by without incident. I didn't see Edward again, because he had practice after school. But i thought it was for the best. If i found out what Edward wanted to tell me and it was something the pixie shouldn't have kept me from, I was definitely going to crush her.

When I finally made it to my truck. I threw my backpack to the back and shoved my self inside. I banged my head twice on the steering wheel before making my way out of the parking lot and home.

I stopped by the grocery store, remembering Charlie didn't have decent thing in his fridge, and picked up some things for dinner and to keep just in case. I quickly paid with my scarce funds. I would have to talk to charlie or groceries were going to be an issue.

I noticed the cruiser was missing so i ran straight up into my room deposited my bag on my desk chair, threw myself on the bed, and aloud my scream to be muffled by my pillow.

After a while of just lying there, I got up and decided to make Charlie dinner. I thought about what i had bought and decided that i would make steak and salad. I knew it was one of Charlie's favorites.

I was just finishing tossing the salad when Charlie walked through the door. He seemed to not have noticed that dinner was already waiting for him because he tarted pulling out his phone. Probably to call for pizza or something. He kicked off his boots and made his way to the kitchen with the phone in hand.

I opted to stay quiet and see how long it would take for him to notice. He seemed to be getting frustrated from no one picking up the phone. So he took a deep breath and stopped dead in his tracks still not letting it out. I smirked as he dropped the phone and nearly ran over to me.

"What you got there Bells?" He said looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, just something i put together when i got home. Do you want some?" I said the smirk still visible on my face. He nodded rapidly and went to take his seat at the small kitchen table.

Something told me Charlie wasn't used to eating home cooked meals, because when i placed his plate in front of him; his eyes widened so much i could swore they coming out of his head.

I mentally congratulated myself and sat down across from him. I watched him take the first bite. Poor guy was nearly drooling on he finally swallowed he let out a long moan of appreciation and proceeded to scarf down his food.

I sat watching him go up for seconds and then thirds. Not wanting to be rude and excuse myself from the table early. I stayed until he finished the last bite then stayed to clean up when he headed to the living room to watch the game.

I washed the dishes silently; plotting what I was going to cook for him the next day. Until I was done. I said good night to Charlie then went up to my room.

Since I had such a long day. I decided to take a shower. I stripped down to my undergarments, wrapped a towel around myself, then headed to the bathroom with my toiletries bag in hand.

I let the hot water steam up the room while i stripped down. I lowered the heat a bit before going in, then sighed as the warm water sprinkled the tension of my shoulders.

I got out and got changed then headed back to my room. I hear loud snores coming from Charlie's room and realized he was already asleep. I was never one for sneaking out. But Charlie's sleeping habits might come in handy one day. I stored that thought away in my head as i silently made the short trip back to my room.

As I opened the door to my room , i noticed my computer was flashing. I went over and saw that i had left aim account open and i had a new notification. I quickly clicked accept and read the message.

**PixieCullen: **_Bella! Bella are you mad at me, you avoided me like a plague after 5th period and then left without saying good bye! I'm sorry if i did something wrong =( But I don't think I did anything wrong. I mean one thing we were holding hands the next thin, well you know the plague. I thought about calling you earlier but i thought you would call when you were ready to talk about whatever was bothering you, but since that didn't happen i'm going to be the bigger person and just ask first._

Her little rant was amusing, even through messages i could hear her clear high pitched voice. I thought about lying to her for a while but then i changed my mind thinking of the consequences of being caught in a lie.I thought about how to answer. I couldn't tell her why i was mad at her so i decided to play forgive and forget. I decided to tease her a bit.

**Bells:**_ No i'm not mad. Nice name though, fitting. Sorry i had a lot on my mind at the time don't worry it doesn't have to do witch you._

**PixieCullen:**_ Oh good i was getting worried i thought you didn't want to be friends anymore! Anyway so were still on for shopping this weekend right? Please???_

I had to laugh at how dramatic Alice was being. Why would i not want to be friends with one of the nicest girls in school. I quickly typed back a response and shut my computer off not waiting for an answer.

**Bells: **_Of course i still want to be your friend. But i'll have to ask Charlie a bout the shopping, i don't know if he had plans for us._

I know i lied about the charlie thing but, i really wasn't in the mood to be subject to one of Alice's 'Bella barbie' games.

I lied down and just as I was about to drift off to sleep, my phone rung. I picked it up not bothering to see who it was and mumbled a "hello."

"Isabella Swan, you will not log off on me, you will not refuse me and you WILL play Bella Barbie with me on our shopping trip this weekend. Understood?" I nodded even though she couldn't see me, but she seemed to have gotten the message because the next words out of her mouth were "Okay, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

I hung up and threw my phone across the room, i shoved my face into my pillow, but was too frustrated at the time to do anything. Especially not sleep. I laid back, closed my eyes and thought about Phoenix. Next thing I knew my annoying alarm clock was waking me up for school.


End file.
